


(舊檔/完整請看星閃閃全篇)星閃閃  10 完整含車部份

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk





	(舊檔/完整請看星閃閃全篇)星閃閃  10 完整含車部份

10

「嘟嘟嘟…你所打嘅电话暂时未能接通——」

何熙浩挂断电话。

甜蜜而短暂的长州之旅结束後，张宁比之前更忙，十通电话打过去九通没有下落，馀下一次也只能听到张宁压低声线抛下一句「晏啲打俾你」，然後匆匆收线。

何熙浩知道张宁很忙。

这些日子，降两度演唱会的宣传铺天盖地。

只是一个演唱会而已…何熙浩努力说服自己。行程提示早已被他从手机里删除，心里面却有一座时钟，滴答滴答的，恍如偷偷倒数馀下的时间。

何熙浩使劲甩头阻止自己胡思乱想下去。他打开Whatsapp，打了一句「好挂住你呀」，然後又发了几个贴图给张宁。

打开房门走到客厅，两个姐姐脸上敷着面膜，百无聊赖窝在沙发上听下午的音乐电台节目。

「浩浩快嚟，降两度啊。」

隔两度隔着大气电波尖着嗓子恣意大笑。

“第三条问题，系咪同前度旧情复炽？”

“哗，你咁讲嘢既？点会啊，人哋下年都结婚喇。”

“但系我听闻延期喎…仲系无限期个只？”

“你边度听返嚟？咁呢个我唔知啊，唔关我事噶。”

“唔系…婚礼如期，新郎换人——”

“痴线啊哈哈哈，小心啲讲嘢啊你——”

“无无无！哈哈哈！当我无讲过！”

何熙浩冲到玄关，胡乱地把双脚塞进波鞋，夺门而出。

何熙浩乘巴士过海，在利舞台附近下车，拐过几个街角，上了一幢唐楼。

爬了四层楼梯，他推开一道残旧的小木门，门铃发出一串清脆的叮叮当当。

「啊，系你啊。」一个蓄长胡子打扮颇为入时的男人，从银器工作台昂起头来：「黎拎只鈪呢？」

「系啊，你又认得我既？」何熙浩感到诧异。

「你咁靓仔！你等等。」店主走进背後的小杂物房。

何熙浩静静站在店中央等待，突然被一枚放在玻璃柜中的银戒指吸引住。戒指款色本来平平无奇，中间镶嵌一颗红豆大小的玻璃珠子，精细无比，呈靛蓝色，内藏微如尘的幻彩气泡，犹如把宇宙割下一块缩小置於其中。

戒指美得令人窒息，何熙浩刚想开口叫店主把戒指拿出来，看了一眼价格，即时咋舌打退堂鼓。

「呢只戒指系镇店之宝黎噶，你想买戒指既话，可以拣下呢边既款，又靓又经济。」店主从小房间走出来，「送俾男朋友啊？」

「吓？唔丶唔系啊…」何熙浩慌张地否应。

店主无所谓地笑笑，把一只银手镯搁在绒布托盘上，推到何熙浩面前，「你检查下啲刻字。」

光滑的银镯在水银灯下溢出弧光，上面刻了小字“LING & HO FOREVER”。

刻了字的男式手镯，当然不是自用而是要送人的，店主先前作出的猜测合理不过。

他红着脸让店主包好手镯。

临行前，何熙浩依依不舍再三欣赏那枚价格贵得惊人的戒指。

「真系唔使买多只戒指啊？」店主从玻璃柜里取出一枚银戒指，落力推销，「呢家无客人，我可以帮你即场刻字。」

银戒朴素淡雅，轻飘飘落在何熙浩掌中，他看得出神。

小小的一圈，不过几克重量。可这份礼物若然送出去，只怕收取的人觉得千斤重。

他还未有资格。

何熙浩笑着婉拒，把戒指还给店主。

「系喇，我可唔可以影张相？」何熙浩指着那枚镇店之宝。

从银器店走出来後天色已暗。

何熙浩被下班的人潮推到时代广场，头上恰好飘来熟悉的歌声，他抬头看去，广场上的大萤幕正播放降两度新歌《空手而来》的MV。

降两度没有出演MV，萤幕里是两个熟男无声地演出一场感情拉锯战。

何熙浩先前从未听完这首歌。

环顾四周，无数男女停下急速的步履，与他一同昂首看着大萤幕，一张张平凡的脸上映出五光十色。

故事的结局，两个男人仍然深爱对方，奈何生活并非只谈风花雪月，有情不能饮水饱，到最後还是分开了。

何熙浩知道这首歌属於降两度和他的前男友。

手中的礼物忽尔轻得似毫无价值的玩具。

他黯然垂下头转身离开，隐没於千百个平凡人当中。

回到家里袜子还未脱下，何熙浩收到张宁的电话，便又立刻出门，飞奔去上环。

不知是否心灵相通，何熙浩站在走廊正要按门铃，大门便从里面打开。张宁一手把何熙浩拽进去抱紧在怀，嘴唇也不忙招呼上来，掠夺他每一下短捉的呼吸。

何熙浩身子放软，手中的纸袋掉到地上。

两人一边扯着对方的衣服，一边拥抱着後退至睡房，倒在床上。

一星期未见的思念通通化作连串冒着热气的湿吻。张宁换着角度不断加深这个悠长的仪式，何熙浩的鼻尖与他互相触碰，冰冰冷冷的。

张宁放开何熙浩的嘴唇，半撑起身，俯视怀中男孩。

何熙浩乌黑的大眼睛里载满渴求，泪光闪闪却又转瞬即逝。他的头发不经不觉间已长及脖子，没入高领毛衣里。

热夏早己却步，而那个蓄短发穿着大学Soc Tee，眼神透彻无暇，对着他大呼小叫的男孩亦已离去。

张宁既怜又爱，心中情意荡漾，溢出唇间只是一遍又一遍的：「浩浩…浩浩…」

「阿宁…」何熙浩眼神迷离，蠕动着嘴唇，馀下的三个字在喉咙打转未及出口，又被张宁欺身吻住。

张宁和何熙浩下身均涨痛难耐，缠绵中隔着布料互相磨擦。

「涷唔涷？」

何熙浩点头。张宁只褪下他的裤子和内裤，打开他双腿，再用双手分开白嫩的臀肉。

两人早已交合过无数次，何熙浩仍感羞愧。他下意识夹紧双腿，却被张宁用更大的力道撑开双胯。他不禁痛呼出声：「好痛…」

张宁立即放开按着何熙浩大腿根的手，一颗头却移到他的下体，伸出舌头轻扫粉色的股缝。

「唔好！好奇怪…！」

张宁的舌头在穴口外轻戳几下，突然穿了进去，湿热的舌头在里面中旋转搅动。

何熙浩连连喘息，放开抵着张宁双肩的手，双腿无力打开，抽搐颤栗。

良久，张宁停下来，在床边柜取出润滑剂，挤了一坨在何熙浩股间。食指在湿滑的股缝来回滑动，然後突入一指，熟悉地探往前列腺，指头在紧缩的甬道里按压揉搓。

他舍不得弄痛何熙浩，又挤了更多润滑在穴口，才多加一指开始抽插。

张宁身型单薄，骨架窄长，手指却出奇地粗，何熙浩被他的手指欺负得欲罢不能，只得用双臂紧紧圈着他的脖子。

何熙浩温暖的气息不住在张宁的颈窝处落下，令他痒得要疯。底下的穴口也被他的手指扩张得红嫩湿热，他再也按捺不住，反身压上何熙浩，扯下裤子，尺寸涨大得骸人的欲望全根捣进何熙浩的体内。

「…阿宁！」

何熙浩的惊呼随着张宁连续不断的抽插，被碾成破碎的呻吟。

过激的动作令张宁汗流浃背，他眯着眼，免得汗水流进眼睛。被汗打湿的头发卷曲着，随张宁的动作摆荡。

何熙浩被张宁顶得失去呼吸的节奏，无法言语。可他看着始作俑者，长而浓密的眼睫毛在情动时微微颤动，只觉此人好看得随时幻灭，精致得一碰就碎。

何熙浩蓦然想起那颗水晶苹果，True love never runs smooth…Never never…鼻子一阵发酸，他赶在情绪缺堤前，狼狈地以双手遮面。

张宁掰开何熙浩双手，见他泪盈於睫，以为自己动作太放肆弄痛了他，便立刻停下顶撞，柔声道：「唔好做喇，抖下，好无？」

何熙浩猛地摇头。

「唔痛，我只系…觉得你好靓。」何熙浩双手攀上张宁的背，用力把他按下，巨大的分身揳入前所未及的深度。他咬着唇，倔强地说：「我要你，唔淮走…」

张宁倒抽一口气，未几立即开始新一轮强劲的进攻。

斗室一时充斥着二人交合处的水声和忘情的呻吟。

直到声音嘶哑，下体酸胀，何熙浩被张宁一记深入推至高潮，他高声喊着张宁的名字泄出，张宁亦被他突然痉挛收缩的甬道夹射。

张宁抽出分身，一边轻吻着何熙浩一边用纸巾帮他清理身上的体液。

何熙浩这才细瞧张宁。

只是一个礼拜未见，张宁双目下的乌青渐浓。何熙浩心痛，用指腹沿眼下轻扫至眼角的桃花纹。

「搵食艰难。」张宁自嘲。

他温柔地为何熙浩撩开遮着眉眼的湿发，哑声说：「快啲冲凉先啦傻猪，唔好涷亲。」

「你呢？」

「我回下道气先。」张宁取来烟盒，在床头柜上轻敲，讪笑道：「你今日咁想要，搞到我条腰都有啲酸。」

何熙浩红着脸朝张宁吐舌。

沐浴过後走进睡房，张宁已打着呼噜睡得深沉，香烟烧剩白棉头，奄奄一息躺在烟灰缸里。

「识得话我唔识话自己…」何熙浩嘀咕着走到床边，为张宁掖好被子。

胃部一阵绞痛，何熙浩才记起自己未吃晚饭，便走进厨房，想随便找点东西下肚。

打开冰箱和厨柜，才发现里面空空如也。

对啊…阿宁根本不是住在这里。

何熙浩颓然倒进沙发，看着这间小小的房子，耳边传来时钟运行的滴答声，一切都是这样空洞泛力。

水晶苹果躲在陈设柜里，无声地嘲弄怅然若失的他。

何熙浩几番踌躇，霍地站起身，余光往紧闭的睡房门心虚地瞄了一眼，便走到组合柜前，拿出里面所馀无几的物品逐一检视。

几本残旧爱情小说的封底都写了英文字“T”，何熙浩早已猜到小说不是张宁的所有物，觉得没甚特别，便放回柜里。

目光落在下面一排抽屉，何熙浩竖起耳朵，听到张宁仍在睡，於是壮起胆子，拉出第一格抽屉。

里面全是过期N年的胶布丶感冒药，纸盒包装旧得发霉。他轻轻把抽屉推回去，然後又对第二格抽屉重复以上动作。

第二和第三个抽屉都是空的。何熙浩看着最底两个抽屉，都镶了锁。他本已站起来要转身返回睡房，转念想，又突然折返。

他把手搁在倒数第二格抽屉的手把，轻轻一拉，发觉抽屉根本没有上锁。

里面放着几本相簿和一个白色戒指盒。

何熙浩呆望着几样死物，半晌，慢慢後退，彷佛怕它们随时跳出来把他吞噬。

秒针锲而不舍地步行，滴答滴答，声音愈发清晰。

他深呼吸一口气，踏前几步，拿出相簿，巍颤颤地打开。

映入眼帘第一张照片，年少稚嫩的张宁从後抱着另一个大眼睛男孩笑得灿烂，两人的年龄跟何熙浩相若。

心里有个声音制止他不要再往後揭，可他还是忍不住，想多看一页就好。

结果是一页又一页。

张宁跟同一个男孩在樱花树下拥抱，在巴黎铁塔下拥吻，在星空下互碰着头…张宁穿着降两度的歌衫在红馆後台，与男孩强装生分，手轻搭在他肩上。

他和他的故事，在何熙浩了解“爱”字为何解前已开始，横越不止十年时间。两个男孩走过青葱岁月成了两个男人，一一浓缩於三本相簿里。

张宁前男友年轻时酷似自己的笑脸，像把利刃刺进何熙浩的胸口。是他十多年的伴陪守候，成就了如今的张宁。

倘若他有幸与张宁共渡下一个十年，届时张宁已近半百，或许已被岁月拖垮，再没心神与他制造更多共同的回忆。

他放回相簿，小心翼翼地取出白色戒指盒打开。

一枚精简的男式礸戒静静躺在酒红色丝绒布上，内盒用线绣上“Ting, will you marry me? Ling.”。

何熙浩把戒指取出放在掌心，小小一个圈，轻飘飘，洁白的礸石溅出眩目晶光。

内圈刻着——You are my star.

何熙浩始终是代替品。

他悄悄把戒指放回去。

装着银手镯的小巧白纸袋在地上静候，如来不及绽放已然从枝上坠下的白玫瑰

时钟仍在走，近乎绝情。

滴答。

滴答。

待续


End file.
